


Sorry...

by TokoYui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoYui/pseuds/TokoYui
Summary: Soulmate AU : what your soulmates last word will be written on your wrist with permanent ink. You only get to know your soulmate once you lose them)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all of these slowly. Expecially dialogs. Thank youu.

24th December 11: 24 p.m.

6 months. 

6 months he has been hiding his secret from everyone. Not that he didn't want to tell him. He just didn't want them to worry. He's been too much of a burden to them to ask for help.

The secret was, he was slowly dying. He went to see a doctor one or two times in secret, but the doctor had no cure. Saying the diseases was meant for death. He coughed up some more blood. How he wishes it wasn't him that got it. He was currently alone at home, laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling, regretted on maybe if he had at least told Tobio, things might have changed.  
With a sigh, he looked at the clock on the table beside him. "23: 36..." he mumbled. "24 more minutes" He finally grabbed all his courage to take his phone and call Tobio.

Calling . . .

I don't want to do this  
. . .  
I don't want to hear his voice. Not now  
. . .  
I'll just put down the pho-  
-  
"Hey"

"Hey, king? You up?"

"I am now" he yawns "You know it's bad to wait for Santa" Kageyama huffed. Sounding annoyed.

"Sorry...Just feel like I couldn't sleep"

"Since when did you had insomnia? Its normally me"

"I don't know. You don't mind talking to me while I fall asleep right?"

"Hmm, sure. So.. how's your day?"

"Tiring, feel like my soul is going to leap my body in a few minutes. You?" though how he was saying it was really sarcastic but it was the truth

"Same old. Hinata wouldn't stop ranting about why he loves meat buns so much. Bokuto-san is still as loud as ever. Atsumu is...Atsumu...Say what's going around in Miyagi? Sendai frogs alright?"

" Yeah, we're alright. Things are going well in Miyagi, Not much changed anyways." He glanced at the clock seeming as he was left with 7 more minutes "hey Uhm, I just wanted to tell you that I just really miss you.

"I know. I miss you too, Kei"

"I'm fine being on my own but without you here just makes me feel a bit lonely."

"I'm sorry. Wish I could be there to hug you right now. God, how long has it been? It's already near Christmas huh? I feel bad for leaving you."

"Don't be. I'm just happy I get to hear your voice...one last time" he mumbled at the last part.

"what was that?'

"Oh, Nevermind. I just wanted to say I love you. I love you so so much. I would break me into a million pieces if I were to never see you again. I'm sorry, Tobio..."

"You really do miss me that much huh? Well I mean what are you even apologizing for you didn't do anything wrong. At least no one had told me anything about you being troublesome"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I really wished I could have been a better boyfriend. I don't know why I was so dumb. I didn't keep our promises properly and I'm going to break more. I'm sorry that I didn't get to take you to Disneyland like you wanted. I'm sorry I didn't get to hold your hand for the last time. I'm sorry for not having a last hug with you. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you this in person. I'm so sorry."

Kageyama had started sniffling by Tsukishima's words "D-don't you think that's a bit too cheezy? It's not like you dying or something stop making it a big deal. You're making me cry."

"Kei?"

"......"

"Kei? You there?"

"..."

"Kei answer me!"

Still no answer. He then realizes that his wrist was tainted with black permanent ink saying with writing saying.

'Sorry..'


End file.
